A Dream Too Far
by anime-dragon-tamer
Summary: Rated PG13 due to the mentioning of certain characters get high andor drunk. Also based the saying "A Drink Too Many". Basicly speaking, what happens to Yugi on a Monday morning when his friends were acting stupid the previous night?


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dragon Tamer (DT): I'm bored. -.-  
  
Yami: Health Class is always boring.  
  
DT: I wish my yami would take over. (evil smile)  
  
Kaiba: Not a good idea.  
  
DT: Why not?  
  
Kaiba: Remember the last time.  
  
Yami: You nearly decapitated your entire Algebra class! . And you kept  
talking about chickens.  
  
DT: Mmmm. chickens *I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a boring Monday morning at Domino High School. In one of the many Algebra classes, an extremely bored Yugi sat at his desk, ready to fall asleep. But as he was about to, Marik came crashing into the wall on the back of the Winged Dragon of Ra.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed insanely, "Now, Pharaoh, I have come to take your Millennium Puzzle!"  
"No way, Marik," Yugi replied, now wide awake, "you'll never get my Puzzle!"  
"Oh, we'll see." Marik cackled, "If you decline my challenge, your friends will pay dearly." Suddenly, Slypher the Sky Dragon (A/N O.K. I probably misspelled the name.) appeared beside Marik and wrapped in it's snake- like body was Joey, Tristan and Tea.  
"Hold the phone!" Yugi exclaimed, "Marik, what are you doing with Slypher the Sky Dragon? He belongs to me!"  
"Uh." Marik stuttered with a little sweatdrop to match. But it didn't last because he then shouted, "You fool! I stole it from you last night after your pathetic friends got you drunk!"  
"WHAT!" Yugi shouted at the top of his lungs.  
"Hey! We didn't get Yugi drunk!" Tea yelled.  
"Yah, we just got him high of off Vanilla Coke." Joey explained. (A/N I don't know if it's even logical or possible. to get someone high of Vanilla Coke, I mean.)  
"Well that would explain why I'm unusually tired and can't remember anything that happened last night after 6 o' clock." Yugi said.  
"Yah, it was pretty funny." Joey said, "You kept rambling on about chickens."  
"Tristan was really the only one who got stoned last night." Tea laughed and Joey joined her by saying, "Yah, Mr. I wanna ride the pink pony!" Then the to of them laughed their heads off. (A/N Now THAT'S logical.)  
"It was magenta, NOT PINK!" Tristan exclaimed. But before he could say anything else, he got knock unconscious by Marik throwing the Millennium Rod at his head.  
"You bakas!" he yelled. (A/N Yes, he's mad now) "I don't care about your silly and childish antics!" Then Marik quickly turned his attention back to Yugi and yelled, "Now, Pharaoh, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Yugi. Yugi. Yugi, wake up!" Tea screamed.  
"He's going to make us late for class." Tristan complained. Joey, Tristan, Tea and (surprisingly) Seto Kaiba were standing in the REAL Algebra class in the REAL Domino High School next to Yugi, who fell asleep in class from pure boredom and the uder stupidity of his friends.  
"So tell me again, Wheeler." Kaiba asked, "You actually got the little runt drunk?"  
"Not drunk, Kaiba, he got high off of Vanilla Coke." Joey replied.  
"Yah, Yugi's too young to drink." Tea added.  
"So's Mokuba but that didn't stop him last Saturday." Kaiba thought, but thankfully he didn't say anything.  
"That's not the point right now." Tristan snapped, "We've got to wake him up!"  
"But how?" Tea questioned. As the three of them began to discuss how to wake Yugi up, Kaiba got tired of their pointless chatter and did the only thing he knew to do because of pure boredom and pure hatred of Yugi. He kicked the desk over, sending Yugi, an algebra book and, of course, the desk plummeting to the ground.  
"Hey! What was that for, Kaiba!?" Joey complained.  
"Yah, that was so uncalled for!" Tea added.  
Well, I woke your pathetic friend up, didn't I." Kaiba explained. Then, as he walked off, he said, "I'm going to class. you've made me late enough as it is."  
"Whatever." Joey remarked. Then Yugi crawled out from underneath the collapsed desk, carrying the algebra book in his right hand and stood up. His friends were relived to see he was all right.  
"Are you O.K., Yugi?" Tea asked, out of dumb instinct.  
"Yah, I'm fine." Yugi replied, "But I had the strangest dream."  
"Really." Joey said. This was going to be good.  
"Yup, I was in this class," Yugi started, "when all of a sudden, Marik comes out of nowhere and threatens to steal my Millennium Puzzle. He had already stolen my Egyptian God card and kidnaps you guys with it. But then he said the only way he got it was he stole it from me when you got me drunk."  
"Go figure, huh, Yugi." Tristan said.  
"Ya know, I just realized something." Yugi remarked. The gang froze. They hoped he hadn't figured out. "I can't remember anything that happened past 6 o' clock last night. Weird, huh."  
"Yah, real weird." Joey said and the three of them sighed in relief.  
"Oh well," Yugi said walking towards the door, "we better be getting to class."  
"Guess we better get going then." Tea replied, "Come on you two." And she followed Yugi.  
"Whatever, Tea, whatever." Tristan remarked.  
"Yah, we're comin', we're comin'." Joey called and the two followed Yugi and Tea out the door as well. And the three of them were happy that Yugi STILL doesn't know what happened last night.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: O.K. that was different. Hey Kaiba, since when did Mokuba drink?  
  
Kaiba: T_T He doesn't.  
  
Yami: Oh. (watches DT hop around the classroom with a can of Vanilla  
Coke in her hand)  
  
DT: I'm a little bunny rabbit!  
  
Yami: Hmmm. Containing a sugar high fanfic author in a boring health  
class.  
  
Kaiba: What, going to make a reality TV show about her!? (points at  
DT)  
  
DT: (Hops behind Yami) Oh no, Daddy! Mommy's mad at me!  
  
Yami and Kaiba: (stares at DT) O_o  
  
Yami: O_o;; No it was. (backs away from DT) just. a. thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
